vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities
Abilities The Primary Attributes To begin, a Call of Cthulhu character has seven primary attributes. Each of these attributes is described below. ''Strength (STR) Measures the raw physical power your character can bring to bear. It influences the amount of damage he can deliver with a punch or kick, as well as his grip, or ability to lift heavy items. ''Constitution (CON) The hardiness of your character. It influences the amount of damage you can take before going unconscious or dying as well as how resistant you are to diseases and poison. ''Dexterity (DEX) Indicative of your character's agility and speed. ''Size (SIZ) '' Representative of your character's physical mass. It influences how much damage you can take, as well as how much you can deliver. Also, as a measure of your character's weight, it influences the ability of horrible monsters to pick him up and toss him around the room. ''Intelligence (INT) '' ''A rough guide to your investigator's cunning and ability to make leaps of logic and intuition. ''Willpower (POW) ''A ''combination of personal magnetism, strength of will, and mental stability. It influences your character's ability to cast magical spells, as well as his resistance to the sanity-blasting horrors of the night ''Appeal (APP) Measures the charm and physical appeal of your character. ''Education (EDU) ''A ''measure of the knowledge which your investigator has accumulated through formal education, or the venerated "School of Hard Knocks." The Secondary Attributes ''There are a number of attributes which are determined after you have figured the attributes above. These are Idea, Knowledge, Luck, Damage Bonus, Magic Points, Hit Points, and Sanity. ''Idea'' Simply your INT score multiplied by 5. This score is used as a percentile roll to give your character information, or to make leaps of deduction in certain situations. Percentile rolls will be explained further down. ''Knowledge'' Your EDU score multiplied by 5. This score is used as a percentile roll to show how your character's education and training gives insight certain situations. ''Luck'' Your POW score multiplied by 5. This score is used as a percentile roll to give your character gleans of insight in certain situations. The Luck roll is often used to give your character a last chance in a crisis situation, or to cause bad things to happen to the only character in the group to fail the roll. ''Damage Bonus'' Add your STR and SIZ and consult the Damage Bonus Table to find your damage bonus. How much extra damage your character does with a successful close-combat attack. ''Magic Points (MP) MP are equal to your POW. MPs fluctuate up and down as you cast spells or activate arcane devices. If your character's MPs ever fall below 0, he goes unconscious until he can recover them. Magic Points are also indicative of your temporary Willpower. Whenever an ability calls for you to spend willpower, subtract it from your MP total. ''Hit Points (HP) HP are figured by adding SIZ and CON together, then dividing the total by two and rounding up. As your character takes damage from combat or other events, your HPs will drop. If you drop to only 2 HPs, your investigator goes unconscious. If he hits -2 or lower, he is dead. ''Sanity (SAN) Sanity begins at a level equal to your POW score multiplied by 5. This score is used as a percentile roll that presents your character's ability to remain stoic in the face of horrors. As you face horrors of the night your SAN score fluctuates. It can raise above it's starting level, but can never be higher than 99 minus the value of your Occult skill. Point-Buy :Every player receives '''27 creation points' to spend on characteristics, which all start at 10. No characteristic can be reduced below 3 and none raised above 21. :*STR, CON, SIZ, and APP cost 1 when raised or grant 1 when lowered :*DEX, INT, POW, and EDU cost/grant 3. Appropriate costs for increasing statistics after character creation are listed on the XP Costs and Character Advancement page. Category:CoC Conversion Rules